At present, a liquid crystal display device has been widely used in various fields; the liquid crystal display device makes use of physical properties of liquid crystal molecules and applies a voltage to control the liquid crystal molecules to rotate, so that light can transmit the liquid crystal molecules to achieve the purpose of display. In both an ADvanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode liquid crystal display device and an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal molecules deflect in a horizontal direction and arranged in a certain direction under the applied voltage so as to implement image display, resulting in advantages such as wide view angle, fast response, and accurate color reproduction and so on.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing liquid crystal display panel comprises: an opposed substrate 01 and an array substrate 02 arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer 03 filled between the opposed substrate 01 and the array substrate 02. The array substrate 02 includes a base substrate 021, and a gate electrode 022, a gate insulating layer 023, a source and drain electrode 024 and a passivation layer 025 sequentially arranged on the base substrate 021; and the array substrate 02 further includes other layers such as an active layer, a pixel electrode layer, and a common electrode layer and so on, which are not shown in FIG. 1. The liquid crystal layer 03 comprises anisotropic liquid crystal molecules having a negative dielectric constant; alignment films 04 having opposite friction directions are coated on opposing surfaces of the opposed substrate 01 and the array substrate 02, respectively (arrows in FIG. 1 show the friction directions); the alignment film 04 makes the liquid crystal molecules be arranged orderly along a direction of a pre-tilt angle δ under initial conditions, and plays a role of making the liquid crystal display device have uniform brightness and high contrast.
Because the opposing surfaces of the opposed substrate 01 and the array substrate 02 are respectively coated with the alignment films 04 having opposite friction directions and the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 03 are arranged along the direction of the pre-tilt angle δ, included angles between long axes of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 03 and a horizontal plane where the opposed substrate 01 and the array substrate 02 are located are along a same direction, so that the liquid crystal molecules only have one tilt state. In this case, phase delays of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 03 are different upon observed from left and right sides, so that the color observed from left side is slightly different the color observed from right side, that is, the liquid crystal display panel may present blue upon observed from the left side and present yellow upon observed from right side; and therefore, the existing liquid crystal display panel has a phenomenon that colors respectively observed from the left and right viewing angles are different from each other, which may reduce image quality of the liquid crystal display device.